Complainte Tardive
by Noldea
Summary: Installé pour la nuit dans une chambre désaffectée, Kakuzu broie du noir, et médite sur son quotidien avec Hidan. LEMON, Pwp, Pov re Kakuzu.


**Disclaimer :** De toute évidence, les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto, un manga écrit par Masashi Kishimoto, un homme qui a la mauvaise habitude de créer des personnages géniaux et de les tuer juste après, au profit de personnages moins intéressants. (étude basée sur l'interview d'une seule personne). En fait, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent, c'est ce lieu apocalyptique. Maigre consolation.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Petite information de dernière minute : ne me blâmez pas pour cette fiction, je vous en conjure : je l'ai écrite au beau milieu de la nuit sur un mémo d'un Sillyphone™ et pour ma défense, j'étais probablement sous drogues (enfin peut être). Mais de toutes façons vous n'attendez probablement rien d'exceptionnel dans un _Pwp_, et ce à juste titre. Que dire de plus ? Ha, oui.. bien évidement vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une fiction homosexuelle, et le rating M n'est pas là pour faire _glamour_... Cela dit, la scène peut paraître courte, car noyée d'états d'âmes.. Si vous cherchez une musique sur laquelle accorder mon histoire, choisissez plutôt « fly », la musique d'intouchables.

Sur ce, _Bonne lecture._

**Complainte Tardive**

Assit sur le matelas défoncé, je regardait passivement par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le soleil se couchait, tâchant le ciel d'une teinte sanglante.

Je soupirai d'amertume, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Je n'aimais pas cette chambre, je n'aimais pas ce ciel. Le haut des immeubles calcinés, partiellement détruits pointait vers ce ciel de façon anarchique, doigts crochus et sombre à l'horizon.

Non, décidément, cet endroit ne me plaisait pas. Cette ville noire comme la cendre, ce paysage d'après-guerre...

Détournant le regard, je vis qu'Hidan était couché torse-nu devant moi, me regardant étrangement.

Il avait un sourire obscène sur le visage, et un regard obsédant. Me parlait-il ? Je ne l'écoutais pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Le brouillard se dissipa progressivement de mon esprit embrouillé, et je ne tardai pas à comprendre ce que voulait mon partenaire. Je hochai simplement la tête, et Hidan s'approcha alors de moi, l'air décidé. Il défit les boutons de mon pantalon, et en sortit mon sexe. Remarquant que je n'étais pas le moins du monde excité, il m'adressa un regard plein de reproches :

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait, à la fin ? Je le trouvai de plus en plus irritant, mais par pur bonheur, tout s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'il se résigna, et prit mon sexe en bouche.

Dés lors, il se désintéressa de ma personne pour reporter son attention sur son ouvrage, et Dieu sait qu'il était doué. C'est qu'il s'appliquait, le bougre !

Je commençai à me détendre comme jamais sous ses caresses buccales, soupirant de complaisance, oubliant le monde en miette derrière la fenêtre. Je me retenait, cependant, et me félicitait d'avoir gardé mon masque : je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il voit mes rougissements !

Il accéléra sensiblement son rythme, alternant jeux de langue et succion, et sa main ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, massant mes testicules, me procurant des frissons de contentement.

Subir ça était un pur plaisir, et forcément, Hidan ne tarda pas à me faire recouvrer cette dureté qui lui plaisait tant.

-On voit que tu as l'habitude. » Marmonnais-je.

-Je suppose que c'est ta façon de dire que ça t'as plu. » Railla-t-il en retour. « Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. »

Les choses sérieuses...

Comme je l'avais soupçonné, à aucun moment Hidan ne chercha ou réclama de lubrifiant : il préférait se laisser succomber aux joies masochistes de la douleur.

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, je le frapperais volontiers au visage, moi ! Et avec grand plaisir ! Il suffisait de demander.

Hidan entreprit de retirer son pantalon, se dévoilant entièrement, sans s'encombrer de pudeur, et je remarquai sans surprise qu'il bandait déjà.

Ha, Hidan, ne changeras-tu jamais ?

Du plat de la main, mon immortel de coéquipier entreprit de me coucher sur le dos et je le laissai faire sans mot dire, les mains derrière la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de faire d'efforts, car en dépit de tout ce qu'il me procurait, c'était lui qui insistait pour que je l'entretiennes.

Il saisit mon sexe, et je sentis que je m'immisçais progressivement en lui. J'avais fermé les yeux pour davantage apprécier ces sensations, et quand je les rouvris, je pus lire sur le visage d'Hidan sa souffrance, et à quelle point ça lui plaisait.

Ce type n'était vraiment pas net...

Plusieurs fois, pendant nos rapports précédents, il avait insisté pour que je lui enfonce moi-même son pieux en travers du corps. J'avais dû le faire une ou deux fois, mais j'avais bien vite renoncé : l'idée de trucider un type pendant que je le baisait, tout immortel qu'il était, me répugnait. Et puis, c'était salissant, tout ce sang...

Mais revenons à l'instant présent : Hidan me chevauchait... à cru, pour ainsi dire, et n'attendait plus qu'une « réaction appropriée » de ma part. Sortant de mes rêveries, je m'asseyait sur le matelas, le laissant m'enlacer pour garder l'équilibre, et commençai à lui envoyer des coups de reins.

C'était si bon...

Je sentais sa peau brûlante, légèrement humide de sueur frotter contre la mienne, et mon visage reposait contre son torse glabre et diaphane. Je fus même tenté, à un moment, de retirer mon masque pour lécher ses mamelons déjà durs d'excitation, mais je su me retenir : je ne devais pas lui montrer mes faiblesses en participant à son propre plaisir. À mon oreille, j'entendais Hidan grogner de plaisir, murmurant parfois mon nom. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à mes épaules couturées, suspendu à mon cou, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu l'en écarter. Parce que derrière toutes ces façades que je lui montrait, tout ces « masques »... Je l'aimais, ce salop d'immortel, ce fanatique insensé. Je m'y était attaché...

Je senti l'orgasme arriver, et ne laissai échapper, le moment venu, qu'un râle grave de plaisir, tandis qu'Hidan se dévoilait entièrement, gémissant puissamment, griffant mon dos de ses mains blanches.

Et dans les minutes suivantes, où il reprenait son souffle tout contre moi, je restai de marbre.

-Embrasse-moi, Kakuzu...

Il murmurait, presque suppliant, mais je détournai le regard pour ne pas lire sa déception lorsque je lui répondrais.

-Non.

Je me couchai contre le matelas. Hidan, lui, ne quitta pas mes bras, comme d'habitude. J'entendais sa respiration se réguler, son souffle s'amoindrir... Il s'endormait, tout contre moi.

J'attendis paisiblement qu'il soit tout à fait endormi, puis m'autorisait à quitter mon masque : ma cagoule, mais aussi mon « masque psychique ».

Je redevenais le vrai moi, et je regardai Hidan dormir, nu et sale, contre moi. Je caressai tendrement sa joue, pressai mon visage contre ses mèches d'argent... et l'embrassai, timidement, sur les lèvres, comme il me l'avait demandé. Je le sentis tressaillir dans son sommeil, émettre un long gémissement, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Demain, tout recommencerait. Je renfilerais ce foutu masque, et nous parcourrions les routes tous les deux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ce même schéma durait depuis la formation de notre binôme, et j'en avais assez de jouer la comédie avec Hidan. Assez d'agir comme s'il me répugnait, comme si je ne voulais pas le toucher... J'étais trop vieux pour ce jeu stupide, j'en souffrais.

Le jour, nous foulions les chemins, en nous chamaillant comme deux enfants, sans jamais qu'il ne remarque la façon dont je le regardait, sans jamais qu'il ne remarque que j'étouffais, à faire semblant, à tenter de maîtriser jusqu'à mes sentiments...

Hidan, si je te haïssait pour ce que tu laissais paraître de toi, je t'aimais pour ce que tu me cachais. Tu avais beau te faire passer pour un pauvre diable fanatique, imbu de ta personne et éhontément libidineux, tu n'en restait pas moins un homme... J'aurais aimé te dire tout ce qui me torture l'esprit depuis tout ce temps, depuis que, baissant ma garde, je m'étais perdu dans tes yeux mauves, mais je ne peux pas. Ça ne te plairais pas.

C'est trop tard.


End file.
